He Will Be Loved
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Harry is with Lucius but Draco is always there for the rebound. SONGFIC To Maroon 5's She Will Be loved PLEASE READ ONESHOT


**A/N- I have no idea where this came from. I also had to mess with the words of the song **

**alittle**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**He Will Be Loved**

Beautyking of only eighteen  
He had some trouble with himself

It must of been hard on him for I mean being the boy who lived and everything. I mean he was practically the king of Gryffindor. I mean not everyone can take down the dark lord. He was the one who did though. I don't know why but he was with a different person every week, and would always get hurt. No one treated him the way he should have been treated.

I remember what he even said to me word for word. "What, do I do wrong? Why can't no one love me? Why do they always have to hurt me? I hate myself."

He was always there to help him  
He always belonged to someone else

We had set aside our differences when he befriended my father through the Order. I decided if my father liked him then he must not be too bad.

"Harry, your not doing anything wrong, everyone who hurts you is just a dick, don't worry you'll find someone eventually." I said.

"Thank you Draco." He smiled and hugged me.

_I can't believe that I have fallen for him. I mean he could never see me as anything more, besides he's dating uh what's his name, Justin Flinchy- what-ever-the-fuck-his-name-is. Oh well._

I never thought the opportunity would arise. I was so happy after we graduated he was at my door, begging to make love to him. I did. Everytime, he wanted it I gave it to him. _How could he marry HIM? How could he marry my father? I loved him first._ _I have to go for a drive._

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door

I walked into the Malfoy Manor, I heard Harry yelling. "Lucius, I went to see Draco because I needed to ask him if he would go with me to the concert since you don't want me to go."

"YOUR FUCKING MY SON AREN'T YOU? YOU LITTLE SLUT!" I heard a smack and so I hide behind the wall. I waited until I didn't hear my fathers footsteps anymore. I ran into Harry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we go to your place?" Harry asked. I picked him up and put him in my car.

I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

The night became day and in the morning I woke up and Harry was gone. _He must have went back to be with my father. Oh, well, he IS married to him._

My phone rang. "Hello?"

--Draco?-- It was Harry he was crying.

"Yes,"

--I'm sorry, I don't think we should see each other anymore.-- He hung up.

_NO, I can't do this. How am I going to even get by. I have to see him. Itwill kill me._

It started to rain. I looked out the window. _I have to go talk to him_. I got in my car and drove over there. I knocked on the door. Harry answered it. "Draco, you are just making things worse." He slammed the door.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

I walked back to my car and just stood there. I looked into their bedroom window and saw Harry looking at me. He looked like he was crying but I couldn't be sure. I stood there for hours until I decided to go home.

I decided to have a party with my old school mates. I invited everyone I knew. Harry came too. I was really happy.

"So, Harry, how is Lucius?" Dean asked.

"He is good. He is working a lot more, but it is hard at the ministry right now." He said, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Look for the guy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

I looked at him and he had a smile on but it was like it was a forced on. It was almost midnight and everyone was leaving. "Harry, why don't you just stay a while longer? I could really use the help with cleaning." I said.

He smiled, his normal smile. "Okay, that would be great I guess."

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

"Look, Harry, if you ever need someone, or need a place to sleep, my ears, and door is always open to you. I know how my father is." I said.

"Why have you always been so nice to me. I don't deserve it." He said.

"No, you do, no one treats you as good as they should, not even my father." I said.

"You didn't answer me." He said.

"You make it sound like your hidious of something. You are hot okay, I would do you-"

"You already have" Harry said.

"I know, but I know I may get a little jealous and take it out on you, I'm sorry for that but it really doesn't matter, I guess. I guess, what matters is that you are happy." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you Draco, you have no idea how much that means to me." He said.

I smiled at him. "I care about you, and it is too bad, I didn't make a move first" I said.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along

The week passed and once again Harry was with me again. We were lying in my bed. "Harry, if my father treats you so bad then why don't you just leave him?" I asked. I looked at the bruise on his left eye.

"Because staying is easier than going." He said.

"You don't deserve this." I said.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TELL ME SHIT LIKE THAT."

"I love you."

"NO YOU DON'T YOUR A LIAR." He got dressed and left, without saying anything else.

My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I went over the the Manor. "Harry, I'm sorry, okay, my doors are open come anytime you need to." I said.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the guy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

Once again, I was standing in the rain looking at Harry through the window. I couldn't help it. I hated that my father treated him so badly. I did this a lot more often though. I did it until Harry would leave the window and stop looking at me. Then I would go home and sit there, thinking about him. Harry became everything I thought about.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car

I was walking in London when I saw Harry's car pass me by. I ran up to it. He was leaning against the steering wheel crying. I knocked. He unlocked it.

"Harry, whats wrong?" I asked.

"I told him, I wanted a divorce." He looked up at me and I saw him. His face was bruised and swollen.

"Oh my god." I said. I started crying. _I can't believe my father could do this to him. I thought he loved Harry._

Come on move over. I am taking you to get your stuff," I said.

"Okay." He moved over with out protest. We drove to my fathers in silence. We pulled up.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I asked.

"No, I can do it." He said

Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls

_That is just so like Harry, being brave when he doesn't have to. He shouldn't have to be. Wait maybe my father is waiting for him, I should go in there. _I opened the door and walked in.

I instantly heard my fathers voice. "YOU WANT A DIVORCE? HUH? WELL IT ISN'T THAT EASY, YOU VOWEL TO LOVE ME FOREVER SO THEREFORE YOU WILL" I heard a BAM!

I ran in there to see my father over him punching him. I ran up to my father and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. He fell like a sack of potatoes. I helped Harry up.

"Come on he won't hurt you anymore." I picked him up and put him in the car. I went back inside and grabbed as much stuff of his that I could fit into the car. I put it in there, and we drove off.

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the guy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

When we arrived at my house, I took Harry in and laid him down on the couch. "Harry, are you okay?" I asked.

He started to cry. I held him in my arms. "It's okay now. It is over." I said softly.

"No, he told me he loved me how could he do this to me?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"NO! He loves me I have to go back." He yelled.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"NO Harry you are not going back." I said simply.

"I have to. Goodbye Draco." He said.

"NO! HARRY, IF YOU GO BACK HE WILL KILL YOU, NOT BY A SPELL BUT BY A BROKEN HEART!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"Because, I've told you before, I love you. I mean I stood in rain and looked at you through a window, I love you, and I would treat you right." I said.

"I know you would." was all he said, before he started crying again.

"It will be alright, I promise." I said.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

fin

**A/N- This is my first songfic so tell me what you thought.**


End file.
